


Dangerous But Cute

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Captain kink, M/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sugawara in Kuroo's Nekoma jacket is dangerous for everybody involved.





	Dangerous But Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dangerous thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338148) by [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki). 



> Written for SASO 2017, Remix bonus round. Suga wearing other people's team jackets is still something I am all about.

Sugawara only means to stick his head into Gym 3 for a moment, just to make sure Hinata isn't making a nuisance of himself because it's been a while since he wandered off, and he wasn't with either Kageyama or Kenma as expected. But it's not Hinata's bright orange mop of hair that catches Sugawara's attention when he stands in the doorway, but the midnight black one. Kuroo Tetsurou's hair is absolutely ridiculous, but there's nothing ridiculous about his muscled arms, the length of his legs, the glitter of intensity in his eyes when he leaps to block one of Bokuto's spikes with a satisfying _THWAP_.

Sugawara whistles; he doesn't mean to, but it just happens. When Kuroo turns, Sugawara gives him the sassiest grin in his arsenal. "Hey there, Captain."

"Hey," Kuroo answers, and Sugawara isn't 100% sure that his grin echoes the interest that Sugawara feels in his gut, but it's sure as hell a good start. There's some distraction as Hinata and for some reason Bokuto holler for attention, and then Sugawara asks to stay and watch because he maybe hasn't had quite his fill of looking yet.

"Make yourself at home," Kuroo says, waving at the side of the gym with their bags. Sugawara doesn't imagine the last glance Kuroo gives over his shoulder as he strolls back on court.

Interesting, Sugawara thinks, smiling to himself as he oogles the other players shamelessly, none of them paying him any mind. Bokuto's muscles were worth looking at, and Akaashi was certainly a member of the Pretty Setters Club, but Sugawara's gaze strayed back to Kuroo every time he jumped or laughed or smirked.

Kuroo's jacket is flung over his bag, and it's too much temptation for Sugawara to withstand. The look on Kuroo's face when he gets an eyeful of Sugawara in his jacket. He tilts his head, a move that never fails. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh, no," Kuroo answers. There's clear interest now, and a little bit of panic, and Sugawara is entirely satisfied with that as he presses himself against Kuroo's side and suggests that maybe he could thank Kuroo for borrowing it.

The height difference isn't nothing, but it's easy to go up to his toes with his back pressed against the gym wall, and Kuroo slouches into the kiss. His hands are hot where they're grabbing Sugawara's waist even through his T-shirt, big, and Sugawara wants them on his skin, slipping down into his shorts, hooked under his thighs. He hums against Kuroo's mouth and stretches up against him, hooking his arms around Kuroo's neck.

"Dangerous," Kuroo muttered, and Sugawara broke the kiss to laugh, although his grip didn't loosen.

"Me?" Sugawara made his eyes bigger, innocent, their noses brushing together. Kuroo gave him a look, sharp, knowing. "What are you thinking about, Captain? I hope it's about me."

"You in my jacket." Kuroo kissed Sugawara, lips clinging, stealing his breath. "You in _just_ my jacket."

"Oh _my_ ," Sugawara murmured. He twisted fingers in the hair on the back of Kuroo's hair, tighter until Kuroo growled. "I'm up for a little extra practice if you are. It is training camp, after all."


End file.
